


Wish of the heart

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Second Chances, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: In a grassy field in the middle of nowhere, Kara receives a coin to make a wish. All she wants is something for others, for their happiness, but then she suddenly wakes up with a family she can't remember, and that's not the only shocking surprise she discovers. In the end, everything comes at a price.





	1. Chapter 1

Hot tears streamed down Kara’s face. She had no idea where she was, though that wasn’t why she was distraught.

Her body felt weary after flying for what must have been hours, if not days. To be honest, she wasn’t sure whether it was Monday or Wednesday.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Kara whispered.

Kara’s shoulders sagged while her tears kept coming. It wasn’t fair; it was never supposed to end that way. Kara knew her sister loved her dearly, but the hatred in not only Alex’s voice but her eyes as well wasn’t lost on Kara whenever she was Supergirl.

Kara needed it to stop. She wanted her life back, the good old times where the Danvers sisters ruled game night because they knew each other like the back of their hands. Each time Kara had to refer to Alex as Director Danvers it ached a little more than the last.

Kara wiped her tears away. She ought to go back to see if anyone needed Supergirl. At that moment, Kara took in her surroundings more than she had when she landed.

There was grass beneath Kara’s feet, so green and soft-looking, she felt somewhat bad for trampling several blades. On the far right, there was a lovely little cottage, it reminded Kara of books with fairytales. Smoke came from the chimney in puffy clouds.

On the left, Kara noticed what appeared to be a well.

Other than that, there was nothing to be seen for miles.

“What does your heart desire, child?”

Kara jumped up at the sudden voice behind her. “H-hi,” Kara said, a little breathy as she turned around.

Kara wasn’t used to someone calling her anything other than Supergirl when she was dressed as Supergirl, but she didn’t mind, and the kind smiling face which greeted her gave Kara a warm feeling. The stranger was a woman, likely at least eighty years old, if not a hundred.

The woman was a head shorter than Kara with white-greying hair, and a face full of wrinkles.

“What my heart desires,” Kara prompted, recalling the woman asked her a question. “I, um, I don’t know,” Kara added, scratching the back of her neck.

“I think…,” Kara started after a short pause, “I’d like others to be happy, some people in particular.”

Kara thought of Alex, how her sister sensed something was missing, and how J’onn had to lie to Alex. Kara also thought of Lena, stuck in a relationship that didn’t seem to make Lena happy at all. Or how Alex wanted a family, and how hurt Alex was when she couldn’t have that with Maggie, and when Alex watched Sam leave.

The woman’s smile brightened. Her hand shook as she lifted it to hold up a coin. “You can make one wish, which cannot be undone. All goes back to normal when this watch strikes one,” the woman uttered, revealing a golden pocket watch.

Kara accepted the coin and the watch with a frown. She traced her fingertip over the glass, listening carefully. “But,” Kara noted, “It doesn’t even tick. How will it strike-”

The woman was no longer there.

“One,” Kara sighed out.

Kara looked left and right, but the woman was gone. Kara would have thought she imagined it if it wasn’t for the coin and the pocket watch in her hands.

“One wish,” Kara hummed, glancing at the well.

“Oh well, what’s the harm,” Kara reasoned, and with that in mind, she approached the well.

Kara wasn’t sure if she believed in something like making a wish. Rao knew she had wished on a falling star before, and nothing had happened after that. If it didn’t come true this time, nothing would be lost. And if it did, well, that was good.

Kara opened her mouth and closed it immediately after, heeding what the old woman had said. A wish couldn’t be undone. Kara didn’t want to blurt out the first thing that crossed her mind.

“Aha!” Kara exclaimed with such sudden excitement she nearly dropped the coin. “I wish the people I love most get what their heart desires more than anything,” Kara decided, pleased with her choice as she flicked the coin into the well.

Kara smiled, and even though she had no idea if it would ever work, she felt somehow lighter, less burdened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Beep, beep, beep.**

Kara surged up. Rao, why did that alarm had to be so loud? And since when did she use one?

It couldn’t be any later than dawn at most, considering the sun hadn’t awoken Kara so far. Or a nightmare, a very mean one with annoying sounds. Kara briefly pondered if someone set the alarm as a misplaced joke, though no culprit for such a ridiculous thing came to her mind.

“Mhmm, five more minutes,” a familiar voice groaned quietly.

Kara’s eyes flew wide open and at the same time, she tumbled out of bed. Luckily, though, her quick reflexes ensured she didn’t collide with the floor. Not that it would have hurt if she had. Taking a deep breath, Kara settled back onto the mattress.

Kara caught a good look of a messy mop of black hair poking out from beneath red silk sheets.

Wait a minute – Lena? – Why was Lena next to Kara? Wait, when did they get in bed? Whose bed was this anyway? It certainly wasn’t Kara’s, and it didn’t look like Lena’s either.

The room had portraits plastered on its walls, most of them of Kara and Lena, but Kara had no recollection whatsoever of those photographs.

Maybe Lena had some answers. One of them had to, and Lena was a genius, so if anyone knew, it was her.  

“Lena?” Kara tried, stirring Lena’s shoulder.

“Five minutes, love,” Lena moaned, rolling over onto her back, covering her face with her pillow.

Kara’s heart fluttered; Lena never called her love before. Kara always pegged Lena for a morning person, but oh Rao, she couldn’t have been more wrong. While all of this was quite confusing, one thing wasn’t; Lena was adorable and Kara wouldn’t mind waking up next to Lena more often.

One could dream, right? If that was all it was, nobody better pinch Kara because it couldn’t get much closer to heaven than this.

Kara wanted to pry Lena’s pillow away and say her name again if only to be referred to as love once more, but the sound of footsteps nearby halted her.

Someone was in the house, which meant Lena could possibly be in danger. Kara sat upright, ready to defend her dear friend by all means necessary.

The door swung wide open, slamming into the wall in the process, leaving a door handle-sized dent.

And then the intruders bolted inside.

They looked about as dangerous as two minions chasing a banana.

“Mommy, mommy!” The two little girls all but squealed. They hurtled toward the bed in their matching Supergirl pajamas, sporting big smiles and bright blue eyes. Their messy mops of dark brown hair swept from side to side as they leapt onto the bed with a jump no regular toddlers could ever make. “ _Mommy, mommy_ ,” the – two-year-olds? Three-year-olds? – exclaimed again, only this time, in Kryptonese while they beamed at Kara.

Kara’s jaw dropped. Those toddlers were her children? No, this had to be a dream for sure, a very strange dream.

And if those girls were Kara’s children, then that made Lena her… _oh_ , oh, Rao.

Deafening squeals filled up the room when Lena launched a tickle attack on the girls.

“Mommy will eat you,” Lena growled playfully, wrapping her arms around the twins. Yes, the girls had to be twins, they were identical.

Kara’s heart melted into a puddle, watching Lena hug the little girls and kiss their cheeks.

“What?” Lena questioned, breaking Kara out of her reverie.

“What?” Kara retorted, somewhat dazed, trying to process everything.

“You’re staring, love,” Lena pointed out with a smile that widened once Kara returned it, “come here so I can kiss you good morning.”

Kara’s heart thudded. Oh, Rao, a kiss, from Lena. The day had yet to begin and Kara was already breathless.

Lena frowned. “Kara? Are you all right?”

“Uhuh, yup, mhmm, yes,” Kara nodded, “I’m grood.”

Lena chuckled. “Grood?”

Kara groaned. “I meant to say great or good, but then it blended coming out of my mouth, and this is so embarrassing. I know this isn’t even close to the most awkward thing you’ve heard me say or seen me do, but it’s still embarrassing, and erm, you were talking about a kiss?”

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks, leaning forward with a smile on her face. “Dork,” Lena whispered, voice laced with affection. “God, I’d marry you again in a heartbeat.”

Kara was too distracted by the soft feel of Lena’s lips to pay attention to the two sets of giggles in the background, or the fact one of the twins had opened the closet for a makeover party featuring quite a few of Lena’s expensive clothes while the other decorated the walls with Lena’s lipstick.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex opened her eyes, squinting at the ray of sunlight seeping through the curtains. She stretched her arms out, yawning. As she sat up, she looked at her clock. It was a little after six, later than she anticipated, though she was rather knackered after work last night.

Wails sounded from down the hall. Sirius must have woken up. He usually slept through the night, though whenever one of his parents wasn’t home, he appeared restless, like he could sense the absence.

Alex sighed, if only her wife was here. There was a big empty space next to her, feeling all too cold. God, she was hopeless, it had only been three weeks, and yet to her, it felt like years. Yup, she was doomed, completely over the moon for the woman who rocked her world.

Alex pushed her covers aside and slipped her feet into fuzzy bunny slippers. They were so silly she actually grew to like them, plus it helped they were a gift from her sister. Alex snatched her robe from the chair at the foot of her bed and fasted it on her way to her son’s bedroom.

Sirius’ hazel eyes pooled with tears. His wails turned into sniffles when Alex scooped him up.

“It’s okay, baby,” Alex hushed, rocking her son gently. “Mommy’s got you, mommy’s here.”

The floorboard creaked behind Alex.

“Mommy,” a small voice said just above a whisper.

Alex smiled. “Hey, baby girl,” she replied, “what are you doing up so early? Did your brother wake you, hm?”

Lyra – Alex’s five-year-old daughter – wound her arms around Alex’s legs.

“You have to close your eyes, mommy,” Lyra pleaded, batting her eyes. “You have to close your eyes right now for a surprise.”

Alex could never say no to Lyra’s precious little face, not when Lyra looked exactly like her mother. God, Alex was the luckiest woman on earth. Her wife was perfect, and their children were even more so. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Alex relented, even though it wasn’t mother’s day.

Alex’s breath caught when lips kissed her neck while hands covered her eyes. The feel of it all was all too familiar, and god how she had missed this.

“Good morning, babe.”

Tears escaped Alex. “You’re here,” she whispered, voice hitching. Alex turned around, facing her wife. “And you smell like pancakes,” Alex noted.

“Mhmm,” Lucy hummed, pecking Alex’s lips. “I came home an hour ago, didn’t want to wake you, so I figured I’d surprise my two girls with breakfast,” Lucy explained, caressing Sirius’ cheek.

Sirius gave Lucy a toothy smile and his eyes brightened.

“Hey there, my little star,” Lucy said, smiling back. “I’m happy to see you, too.”

“Choc chip?” Lyra inquired, yanking at Lucy’s cargo pants.

Lucy crouched down, which gave Lyra the chance to toy with the name tags she wore around her neck. Lucy’s black tank top showed off her toned stomach and muscular arms. Alex longed for the moment those arms would hold her again, making her feel safe, secure, and loved, so loved.

“Of course I’ve made your favorite, my little angel,” Lucy told Lyra, tapping her nose with the top of her finger, “and if you go downstairs now and wash up your hands, you can have the first one.”

Alex watched as Lyra walked out, waiting a moment. “When do you leave again?” Alex asked, feeling a lump form in her throat. “Don’t tell me it’s tonight. You being here is making our kids happy. It…it makes me happy.”

“Al, babe,” Lucy sighed, wiping at a tear rolling down Alex’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere,” Lucy answered, covering Alex’s hands with hers, holding their son together, “I resigned.”

“Resigned?” Alex repeated, wide-eyed. “But…Luce, the army is your life.”

Lucy chuckled wryly and shook her head. “No, Al,” she corrected, “you and our children are my life. They wanted to send me off for three months. I don’t want to miss out on Sirius’ first steps the way I did Lyra’s, so I decided to take you up on your old offer and join the DEO if you’ll have me.”

“Are you sure about this? Because I can’t show favoritism, and I’ll kick your butt during training.”

“Oh you’ll kick my butt, will you?” Lucy replied, smiling. “I can’t wait to prove you wrong when I floor you, and your sister. If we weren’t holding our son, I’d show it to you right now.”

“As much as I look forward to tangling limbs with you, I have to take a rain check,” Alex said, sizing her wife up. “I promised Lena I’d watch her kids today.”

“Rain check it is.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s mouth watered while Lena made breakfast. Kara would have gladly lent a hand if she wasn’t such a terrible cook.

“You’re staring again, love,” Lena said without gazing up from the pan where a bit of butter melted slowly.

“You know how much I like food,” Kara replied, licking her lips. And then, swallowing hard, she added, “a-and you. I like you, Lena.”

“I’d hope so, considering we’ve been married for the better half of six years,” Lena mused, smiling.

Kara’s jaw dropped, though she quickly closed it before Lena could see. The better half of six years, oh, Rao, Kara couldn’t remember any of those years. How much time did she miss exactly? Seven years? More? From the looks of Lena, it was like she hadn’t aged a day, Rao, for a human Lena had extraordinary genes; no wonder their children were perfect.

“So, erm,” Kara started, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. “The twins’ birthday,” Kara cautioned, fidgeting with her glasses. Rao, she didn’t even know their names. “Maybe we could start planning it?”

Lena did look up from the pan then. “Always wanting to spoil them rotten,” Lena chuckled, “even after they just made a mess in our room. Besides, we only celebrated their second birthday a few weeks ago, so I think it’s a little too early to arrange their next one.”

“Right, of course, you’re right,” Kara replied, clearing her throat. Okay, so their children were two years old, at least she managed to figure that out so far.

“I’ll set the table,” Kara offered before Lena could pick up on something being wrong.

The last thing Kara wanted was for Lena to worry, and Kara had a feeling her behavior had appeared quite strange to Lena more than enough as it was. Clearly, Lena didn’t share Kara’s confusion.

“Oh, and honey,” Lena spoke, breaking eggs above the pan. “Can you pick up Logan from his sleepover?”

Kara really should have taken a breath or should have waited more than a split second to react, but instead, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.  

“Who’s Logan?”

Lena’s body jerked, causing the pan to land on the floor. It clattered loudly, but Lena didn’t even spare it a glance. She walked up to Kara and promptly placed the palm of her hand on Kara’s forehead.

“Hmm, I don’t think you’re running a fever,” Lena assessed. “Did you get in contact with any kind of unusual substance in the last twenty-four hours? Did someone attack you with a foreign weapon? Are you feeling unwell?”

“Um, no,” Kara answered, wincing at her mistake. “I meant to ask at which friend’s house Logan slept over because I… I forgot, hah, it’s silly, really.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, though apart from that she seemed to let it slide. “Our _son_ ,” Lena punctuated, and oh, Rao, just how many children did Kara put onto the world with Lena? Was there another one hidden in the closet or under the floorboard perhaps? “Is at Leslie’s place,” Lena finished.

“Leslie?” Kara repeated. “Okay, I’ll pick up our son from… Livewire’s place?” Kara inquired slowly, eyes widening when Lena confirmed with a nod. “Livewire’s place…where our son is staying because…”

“He’s friends with her daughter,” Lena filled in, frowning deeply.

“Right, yes, friends with Livewire’s… daughter, whom I’ve totally met lots of times.”

“Kara, are you sure you’re o-”

“I’ll go pick him up right now,” Kara interrupted, surging forward. “I’ll see you later, bye,” she rushed out, kissing Lena on the cheek.

Lena grasped Kara’s shirt with her fist, pulling her close. “Not so fast,” Lena sighed out in a smile, leaning in for a kiss. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara’s heart made a summersault. “I lo-love you t-too, Lena,” Kara stuttered, out of breath when Lena kissed her once more.

“Don’t forget your watch before you head out.”

Kara’s eyebrows creased together. “My watch?” she questioned, plucking at the hem of her shirt.

“It’s in the bathroom next to the sink, where you left it last night before we went to bed,” Lena informed Kara. “You never leave the house without it, even though it’s broken,” Lena answered, crouching down to pick up the pan and clean up the mess. “God knows how many times I had the battery replaced for you, but it doesn’t tick. I tried getting you a new one, but you told me it’s irreplaceable.”

“The pocket watch,” Kara realized. “The wish,” Kara mumbled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You look positively radiant this morning, Nia Nal.”

Nia smiled at her husband. Two years of having been married and Brainy still had a tendency of addressing Nia by her full name, but it was one of those quirks she loved about him. Brainy was unique, one of a kind, and while he appeared as odd to most outsiders, to Nia he was perfect.

“You look beautiful yourself, honeybee,” Nia responded, setting the table.

Brainy cracked the eggs open. They sizzled as they filled up the pan. “Thank you, honeybun,” he spoke, kissing the palm of his hand, blowing the kiss over to Nia.

Nia pretended to catch it and drew her hand close to her chest. She wanted to give her husband a proper kiss, which she would do once the food was ready. It was both a luxury and a blessing how much of the chores Brainy did since they moved in together years ago, although at first, Brainy burned their food so badly the smoke alarm kept going off, which according to Alex was easily remedied with a broom and some poking. (It certainly wasn’t; it made the alarm beep twice as loud.)

The first time Brainy claimed he had laundry covered, all of Nia’s white blouses, socks, and underwear were suddenly blue. How Brainy managed to do that was still a mystery to this very day, but suffices to say, Nia didn’t trust him near the washing machine after that for a solid year.

“Mommy, I need your help.”

Nia turned her attention to the most perfect little girl in the entire world, and yes, she was totally biased. “What’s the matter, Maeve?” she questioned, crouching down to be at eye-level with her five-year-old.

Maeve sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She held out a brush with her right hand, gesturing at her hair with her left.

“Is your hair knotted again?” Nia guessed, taking the brush from her daughter when Maeve nodded. “I’ll fix it in no time,” Nia promised, patting a chair for her daughter to sit down.

Maeve hopped on. “Good morning, daddy,” she said, giving Brainy a ten thousand-volt smile.

“Good morning, angel of mine,” Brainy sing-songed. “How do you want your eggs today?”

“Like yours, daddy.”

Nia smiled while she got to work with the comb, gently trying to get through the knots. Maeve always wanted exactly what her father had on his plate, but that never stopped Brainy from asking.

“Mommy, can I have some new paint?” Maeve pleaded.

“Did you run out of paint already?” Nia replied, although to be fair her daughter did paint every day, considering it was her favorite hobby. “Okay, sweetheart,” Nia spoke, kissing the top of Maeve’s head, “I’ll pick some up later today, after work.”

Maeve winced slightly while Nia combed through the knots. Nia was as gentle as she could be while she figured she ought to buy better shampoo, even though she already tried different kinds in the hopes her daughter's hair would be smoother.

Years ago, Nia would have laughed at the idea of her ever being a parent. Children were great, to a point, but she was never certain if she ever wanted any. It was funny how life turned out sometimes, though not literally. Not that Nia could complain; she had a husband she loved to bits and a talented little baby girl whose smile made Nia’s day ten times better.

“Nia Nal?” Brainy inquired, stirring Nia from her thoughts.

“I’m okay,” Nia assured with a quick smile. “It wasn’t a dream. My mind wandered down memory lane, that’s all.”

Brainy glanced at Maeve. “Will we discuss this later?” he replied, putting the food onto the table.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex, hi, you’re early,” Lena said while she opened her front door further. She peered around with a frown when Alex entered. “Where are Lyra and Sirius?”

“They’re with Lucy,” Alex answered, unzipping her leather jacket. “She came home today,” she revealed, smiling.

“That’s great news. Is she staying? I reckon you could use an extra set of hands.”

“Oh god, what did Lynn and Elle get up to this time?” Alex questioned with a chuckle.

Lena shut the door. “Something involving lipstick, the walls in my bedroom, and my clothes,” she replied, sighing at the thought of possibly having to repaint the bedroom again, for the fourth time.

God, if it wasn’t for Kara’s irresistible pout Lena wouldn’t have had two sneaky toddlers, though nothing in the universe could ever make Lena regret being a mother of three beautiful children. No, definitely not, her family was the best thing that ever happened to her, without a doubt.

“Oh and, Logan isn’t home yet,” Lena informed Alex, “Kara left about five minutes ago to go pick him up.”

“So she’ll be back any minute then,” Alex noted with a hum, hanging up her jacket on the coatrack.

“No,” Lena corrected, heading toward the kitchen. “I had a conversation with her the other day and we agreed she would no longer fly around with our six-year-old, though I’m not sure she remembers,” she sighed, biting her bottom lip for a second.

Alex frowned.

Lena plastered on her typical smile, the one she had to wear so often at work. “Can I get you anything to drink?” she inquired, opening the refrigerator.

Alex sighed out loud. “What’s wrong?”

Lena’s smile tightened. “Everything is fine,” she insisted, pointing at the refrigerator. “Drink?” she asked again.

“Lee…,” Alex began, sighing deeply. She placed her hand on top of Lena’s and closed the refrigerator. “I’ve known you for a decade,” Alex pointed out. “No matter how much you try to hide it, I can tell when something is wrong with my sister-in-law.”

Lena chewed her lip. She used to be better at concealing things, but throughout the last eight years, she grew a close bond with Alex, and Lena seldom kept anything from Alex, unless it was very personal and private. “I don’t want to alarm you over what could be nothing,” Lena confessed, glancing at the stairs.

Alex’s gaze traveled toward the stairs as well. She gave Lena an understanding nod. “You can text or call me anytime, day or night,” Alex reminded Lena.

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena replied with a sincere smile. “I appreciate it.”

“Now,” Alex said, clapping her hands together. “Where are my two favorite nieces?” she questioned, smiling widely.

Lena held her heart when Elle and Lynn toddled down the stairs. God, they were going to give her a heart attack one day. Lena knew her daughters didn’t even bruise when they fell down the stairs, but seeing it happen never failed to spook her, and it didn’t help they did it on purpose to get down faster.

“Auntie Al!” Elle squealed. A green ribbon kept her hair together. “Up, up, up!” she demanded, lifting her arms.

“Al, Al, Al!” Lynn chanted while she came running. The blue ribbon in her hair loosened and when it fell onto the floor, Lynn’s eyes filled with tears. ‘My bo-bow,” Lynn sniffled.

“Aww, don’t cry, little munchkin,” Alex hushed, kneeling down, picking up the blue ribbon. “I’ll fix it for you, okay?”

“’kay,” Lynn replied, wiping her snotty nose with her sleeve.

Once the twins rushed off to pick out a jacket, Lena pulled Alex aside into the walk-in storage room where Lena kept about a week’s worth of food, although to strangers it would look like enough to last at least a month, something that couldn’t be said of Lena’s special little family.

“Is there any type of kryptonite that might result in some form of amnesia?” Lena pondered in a hushed whisper, although her own research would say no.

“Amnesia? No, not that I know,” Alex answered, just as quietly. “Why are you asking me this, Lee?”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _It’s Kara_ ,” she conceded, in Latin, a language she knew both of them understood, but her daughters didn’t yet. Lena could never be too careful when it came down to the twins listening in. _“Kara has been acting off, and I’m worried she might have gotten in touch with a strange substance.”_

Alex tilted her head to the side. _“Acting off how?”_ she responded, switching to Latin as well.

_“This might sound crazy, but I could have sworn she forgot we have a son.”_

_“That doesn’t sound like Kara. She loves those children with all of her heart.”_

_“I know, which is precisely why I’m concerned something might have happened,”_ Lena shared, and God, if something was wrong she had to fix it, had to help her wife. _“She asked me who Logan was,”_ Lena recalled, breath hitching, _“and that wasn’t the only thing that alarmed me.”_

Lena relayed the entire morning to Alex from the moment when she woke up, to the moment where Kara took off to go to Leslie’s place. Amnesia was the closest bet Lena had, and if that was it, she hoped it was only temporary. Worst case scenario, the Kara Lena woke up to wasn’t the one she married, but that theory was so dark, Lena chose to brush it off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara curled her fingers into a fist. She stared at the white picket fence, and the picture perfect house. It was impossible for this to be where Livewire lived; in fact, Livewire couldn’t have a home anywhere ever, considering she died years ago by Reign’s hands.

Kara knocked on the door and waited. Livewire sacrificed herself a long time ago, so Supergirl could live on. Everyone always saw Livewire as a villain, but she died a hero. Kara always knew there was good in Livewire.

The door opened, revealing none other than Livewire, white hair and all, although she traded her suit for slacks and a blouse.

“It’s really you,” Kara noted, mouth agape while she touched Livewire’s cheek.

“Don’t touch me,” Livewire hissed, swatting Kara’s hand away. “What’s your deal, blondie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Livewire said, leaning against the doorpost.

“Y-you died…,” Kara whispered, and even though she saw Livewire with her own eyes, clearly alive and breathing, Kara couldn’t believe this was real. “You’re dead. You died a long time ago. I-I was there, I watched you die.”

“Yeah?” Livewire scoffed, reaching out. “How’s this for a dead person?” she inquired, zapping Kara.

“Hey!” Kara winced, pulling away. “That hurt!”

Livewire eyed the neighborhood through narrowed eyes. “How ‘bout you come inside so we can sit down and talk?” she offered, beckoning Kara in with her hand.

“So you could zap me some more?” Kara huffed. “By the way, I’m supposed to pick up my, uh, son. The boy I raised with my, erm, wife. Lena said he’s here.”

“Yeah, kid’s still sleeping upstairs,” Livewire replied, waving her hand faster.

Livewire must have lost her patience. Before Kara had a chance to enter, Livewire yanked her inside and just about slammed the door shut, immediately locking it.

“What are you doing?” Kara whispered, eyeing the lock.

“Shh, keep your voice down,” Livewire hushed, placing a finger in front of her lips.

“I’m literally whispering.”

“Imma need you to scan my place,” Livewire requested, “see if there are any bugs or wires, or whatever that’s not supposed to be here.”

Kara pushed her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. “What makes you think your house has been bugged?” she asked, although it was possible the DEO or someone else was after Livewire because, at this point, there was no telling how the world worked.

“I remember dying,” Livewire answered, combing her hand through her hair, “until I didn’t.”

That got Kara’s attention right away.

“I woke up six years ago with a wife and a kid,” Livewire explained. “Pretty rough for someone who never even liked those diaper-pooping little shits, but I got used to it, I guess. Everything was going just dandy ‘till you showed up, telling me I’m supposed to be dead, so if this is some kinda crap from the government, I’m ready to throw hands.”

Kara reached into her pocket. “I don’t think the government or anyone else is behind this,” she sighed, fishing out the watch.

“Freaky Friday situation then, whatever, it’s hella weird.”

“Um….” Kara opened and closed her mouth because as far as she was aware, nobody switched bodies. “I think…,” she swallowed, running the pad of her finger over the broken watch, noticing there was a crack in the glass that wasn’t there before. “I think I did this. I’m not sure how exactly, all I know is I made a wish meant to help Alex and Lena, and the next thing I know I wake up this morning and learn that Lena might actually be my wife.”

“Huh,” Livewire replied, scratching the back of her neck. “Some weird hangover, am I right? No wonder you arrived here, sounding like you’re tripping on something.”

“You have no idea how relieved I am that I’m not going crazy,” Kara spoke, glad at least one person knew that none of this was real either.

Livewire snorted. “You’re telling me,” she scoffed. “Six years ago, when I came back to life or whatever, my wife thought I’d gone mental. Nearly got me admitted to some hospital because I swore I’d died, and I thought all of this was some fucked up dream. Might’ve been a bloody nightmare with that wailing kid around if it wasn’t for my wife being such a hot piece of ass. Had to take some meds for a while, middle ground and all that.”

“Oh, Rao,” Kara whispered, pacing back and forth. “So, um, out of curiosity, who’s your wife?”

Livewire grinned from ear to ear. “Saturn Girl,” she answered, licking her lips. “That woman’s got my heart wrapped around her finger and so does our daughter. I’ll admit I didn’t warm up to Casey at first, but she’s the apple of my eye, and I’d lay down my life for my family.”

“Imra,” Kara noted with a cautious smile, glad to hear the woman who helped her out years ago might have found happiness.

Rao, Kara remembered all too well how Imra’s marriage with Mon-El wasn’t out of love, and how Mon-El hurt Imra by being so quick to try and get into Kara’s pants. It was selfish of Mon-El, thinking only about himself, and valuing his marriage so little. Kara had a positive feeling Livewire gave Imra the love she deserved. Maybe, somehow, if this was all the wish Kara’s made doing, it affected more people than Kara had anticipated it would, but she never dared to dream it could bring back the dead.

Against her better judgment, Kara wrapped her arms around Livewire, hugging her tight.

“What the actual fuck,” Livewire groaned. “Get off of me, you mushy weirdo.”

“I’m happy you’re alive,” Kara whispered, giving Livewire one last squeeze before she let go.

“Oh for crying out loud, get a grip,” Livewire muttered.

“I have so many questions I want to ask. I don’t know who to ask other than you,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses. “Questions about my family, for one. I don’t want Lena to worry or for her to ever be unhappy. But I also have other questions. Is Reign…?”

“Wreaking havoc and leaving the city in ruins?” Livewire filled in.

Kara gulped. That was precisely what she feared might happen. She should have known her wish would come at a price; it seemed far too easy for no strings to be attached at all. So much for _‘what’s the harm?’_ Rao, she should have been more careful.

“Nah,” Livewire grinned, wincing when Kara punched her arm. “Whoa, hey, take it easy,” Livewire said, rubbing her arm, “I was kidding.”

“That was not funny,” Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Aight, I’ll cut it out,” Livewire sighed. “Sit down, I’ll pour us some juice, and we’ll talk.”

“What was your heart’s desire?” Kara inquired, watching Livewire closely while Livewire went about fetching two glasses and a carton of orange juice. “You know, uh, before you…,” Kara explained, sitting down in the kitchen. “What would you have wished for if you could only have one wish?”

“Look, we’ve been good friends over the past six years,” Livewire replied, setting down the glasses. “You’ve told me a lot of stuff, but this question of yours is real personal and if you ever tell anyone imma gut you for real.”

Livewire filled the glasses and then sat down across from Kara. “All I’ve ever wanted in the world was for someone to love me for me,” Livewire shared, wrapping her fingers around one of the glasses. “Isn’t that what we all want in the end? I wanted someone to hold me, and Imra’s an insanely attractive woman, so yeah, I’d toats would have chosen her above everyone else.”

“You wished for Imra,” Kara noted, nodding to herself. “I think Lena’s heart desire was me and the family we have,” she realized slowly, a little louder than she meant to, although with Livewire opening up, it seemed only fair.

Livewire snorted. She spat out a mouthful of orange juice, shaking her head with a grin. “You’re kidding, right?”

Kara frowned. “What?” she questioned. “What’s so funny?”

“Kara, hun, I’ve got news for you,” Livewire answered, grin widening. “First of all, you two always looked like you wanted to jump each other’s bones, so it was about damn time you two got together.”

Kara felt her cheeks warm. She did so not look at Lena as if she wanted to jump her bones. Rao, if anything, Kara eyed Lena in a strictly friendly, purely platonic way. Whatever happened in Kara’s dreams at night while she slept definitely didn’t count. Livewire had no idea what she talked about.

“Secondly,” Livewire continued, ticking off a second finger on her hand. “ _You_ proposed to _her_.”

Kara choked on her own spit. “I what!?” she replied, eyes round. Kara lowered her voice. Some people were still sleeping, after all. “I p-proposed t-to Le-Lena? When? Where? How? Did she say yes? Wait, she probably did, didn’t she? Oh, Rao, you have to tell me everything.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise; Nia and Brainy are included. Bear with me though, writing about them is new and not easy. 
> 
> And in other, not so surprising news; Kara is a hopeless gay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had in my drafts for a while. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
